


Aftermath

by Ene_Cybergirl



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Dissociation, Drowning, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stabbing, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ene_Cybergirl/pseuds/Ene_Cybergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the dan after the events of Outer Science? Even after their separation none could forget the trauma of what they went through and the crucial impact it had on their new lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haruka and Takane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction as it's my first for the fandom.

It wasn't only the day’s events that stalked them, ripping at their fragile bodies with memories and fear, it was also the two years previous to it. The two years in which both of them were encased within a tomb of pixels and experiments, the girl trapped behind a glass screen, a puppet forced to keep up a cheerful facade in a desperate attempt to hide the truth and the boy, lost to his illness, watching from an indestructible body while everyone around him died. Both of them awake in the middle of the night, gripping onto the first human thing they can find just to assure themselves that they were real and together again, this practice continued for weeks, months and now years after they escaped.

There was no surprise to Haruka when on the morning of August 14th he found Takane in a bundle of blankets heaped upon the floor with a blistering sun beaming upon her pale skin, tears were splattered across her puffy cheeks, only snippets of her eyes visible through the mess of chestnut hair falling across them. The only other time he had seen her like this was last year’s August 15th when their suffering was finally over. Her entire figure reminded him of a rough sketch, not quiet at the end of its journey to completion and happiness, but much better than a few lines on a blank canvas. He felt a familiar cascade of guilt and sheer terror roll over him, it started as the flitting thoughts of "What did you do, you monster" but quickly erupted into the screams of his friends as the snake murdered, shot, stabbed and drowned them. 

The urge to clutch onto his head and curl up overwhelmed him but it quickly passed as a sickening dullness dragged away his feelings. A sensation of disconnection and unreality pulling him away from the ones he loved, all too much like how he felt as Konoha, Haruka knew he had to cope for Takane's sake, so he gently knelt beside her and filling his voice with as much peace and love as he could muster he spoke "Takane? Its okay, we're here now. Together. I promise. Are you comfortable with a hug?" He quickly learnt that after her trauma, when in a state like this hugs were not always what she wanted, he understood this though and would do whatever she wanted instead. A brief shake of her head told him she couldn't risk reliving it again and so they spent the day sitting beside each other comforted in each other’s presence alone. 

Takane loved Haruka. She had known this fact for years now and the second they were alone together she finally managed to tell him, it was one of the better days following the events and they were sitting upon a breezy hill with the glistening sun dancing across them. He was sitting doodling in that old sketchbook he needed so much and she grinned brightly, blurting it out: this wasn't her normal way of acting but it was the only one that gave her confidence in saying something so personal. It reminded her of Ene and how her personality had changed so much now. Imprinted in her mind forever will be the way his eyes peered up at her curiously and the way his cheeks lit up red when what she had said sunk in, she couldn't help but giggle a little at his reaction and had to hold herself back from blurting out how cute he was too. Even brighter though was her face when he leaned in and left a kiss upon her cheek smiling and replying in that warm voice that felt like home his own confession. They soon had a small apartment together that overlooked fields of flowers, which every morning Haruka told Takane were as beautiful as her, but of course every time this happened she would tell him to shut up. 

As the year anniversary of August 15th came around Takane and Haruka both became quieter and dazed, they both helped each other through it though and often met up with the rest of the dan after receiving a distressed call from Ayano that Shintaro hadn't come out his room in a week, Takane understood it all and was quickly by his side bubbly as Ene and pulling him out of the dark hole he was quickly falling into. They all promised to gather on the "Haze days" as they named them, every year.


	2. Shintaro and Ayano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro and Ayano's time together after escaping the haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reads and kudos!

Shintaro graced his eyes over her wings of red blowing in the gentle summer breeze, like a veil over the white dress she was wearing, she was back, right? He wondered why he still felt that agonising emptiness if Ayano was back. Ayano Tateyama! The one girl he'd die over and over again for, and he did, but that was over now. So why could he only dread the what ifs, what if she left again. What if it wasn't over?

Her heart fluttered with joy and she jumped up wrapping frail arms round his familiar body, years of screaming out to him desperately trying to reach the boy she so intensely regretted to leave and yet it seemed she was still screaming for him. Shintaro was closed off before, she knew this and always managed to sneak in but now he had built a dark room around him and encased his entire being within its walls for two years. 

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Ayano questioned, her dark eyes becoming clouded over with passionate tears, why did she have to be selfish: idiot,idiot,idiot. Shintaro's face was positioned into a frown, it sickened her, every day this stranger was here.

"Just stop it Ayano! You have no idea what you put me through, two damn years you were gone, you can't expect me to suddenly believe you won't go again. What the hell were you thinking?" Rage riveted from his words, crashing over Ayano leaving her brittle as the sand. 

Even as her tears flowed as fast and ran, he remained still his face as red as her scarf. 

"Dammit Ayano...I didn't mean to..." It was too late to apologise now, she was gone.

Ayano's first thought was call Takane, she'd been with him for the whole time and knew pretty much everything about him, as much as Ayano wanted to help Shintaro, she was finding it impossible. As expected Takane answered the phone, her voice sleepy but surprised. 

The dan really should meet up again sometime, they both thought.


	3. Hibiya and Hiyori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 15th rolls around again and Hibiya can't seem to believe it's all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy heat haze!

It was August 15th, twelve thirty in the afternoon. Hibiya lay in bed, sweat soaked sheets encasing him in a tomb of dread and memories, he gripped his phone to his ear listening to her voice as it hummed contentedly in rhythm with the noise of a cat purring. His own voice was a rough tremble, his words fractured and distant, Hibiya had to know she was okay, he needed reassurance that the blinding memories intruding his vision every moment were still just memories and still just in the past.

Hiyori had laughed when he first rang her. She had denied her feelings involving him once again, she would not allow herself to feel the pain, she didn't allow herself to have anything more than a vague friendship with him. It had been a few years now, she couldn't bear to keep count though, all she needed was to forget it all but that proved to be impossible while Hibiya still had a place in her heart. So she listened to his whimpers over the phone and more than once debated going over to see him, but he had only called to see if she was still there which she was finding kinda creepy, still Hiyori had kept her stubborn manner even if she had matured a fair amount after what they'd been through.

The clock on the grey wall showed the time was now one o'clock, Hibiya mumbled into the phone. "Hiyori? Could I come over?" 

"Huh?" Her immediate response was shock that he'd actually asked and the urge to shout "no!", but she restrained instead thinking over it. After at least a minute of contemplating whether she wanted to see him or not, she drew out a long sigh and spoke again. "Fine, but don't do anything weird." 

He nodded then almost immediately after laughed quietly to himself remembering she can't actually see him, putting down the phone he kicked his legs around seeing desperately if there was a gap in the sheets. "This battle would take a while Hiyori! Wait for me princess, I will defeat the sheets!" Hibiya's valiant efforts were rewarded with his freedom from the grips of the blue cloth, he grinned triumphantly and leaped over to the cupboard pulling it open and wrenching out his favourite pair of shorts and a pale blue t-shirt. Pulling on trainers he sprinted out the room and through the house throwing open the front door, "I'm coming Hiyori!". 

She had heard everything. Hiyori was now laying on her back holding her stomach as laughter rippled through her, echoing through the room. What a nerd, she thought but still couldn't deny it was kinda cute. 

The familiar burning heat hit down on his head and shoulders but he ran on through it, anything to get to Hiyori, he missed the way her eyes lit up when she smiled and the way the sun shone on her black flowing hair. His energy bursted from his chest when he saw her house, running even faster to get there and crashing into the door when he arrived. 

A abrupt crash let her know he'd arrive, she slowly made her way through the house to the door and pulled it open, face still red from the laughter and breath contained trying to stop herself from laughing even more. His eyes though, as they noticed her presence she watched them drifting up to her face wide and mortified, she took his arm and pulled him into the house closing the door behind him. "Idiot, that was so weird." 

Their fears, worries and grief that August 15th bought them were replaced with happiness, love and new memories.


	4. Kano and Kido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later and he finally returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the big delay in updates, but I've been super busy.

Knock.

Knock.

He came as the moon left, eyes soft as the first breaks of dawn that rolled through the doorway she was standing in. Her emerald hair fell over her wide eyes only partially managing to conceal the complete shock that was painted on her face. The boys hair was messy, a dirty blond with no style to it any more, regardless the girl could instantly recall the days where he beamed with a false happiness, but now there was no covers, no masks to hide the pain.

After two years, Kano was standing in front of Kido.

Kano's mouth formed a broken grin as the first blow landed, Kido was screaming at him, hitting him over and over again but he didn't care. It showed him she was real, the hours spent crying over the phone when he was so close to ringing her but then the monster came and persuaded him it was all a delusion had made him believe his best friend was gone. Of course there was no real monster any more, only the one that lived within his blood and dictated every thought he had. 

Kido couldn't control herself any more, she flung her fists out at his chest screaming undistinguishable words into her throws. He stood there with that stupid grin on his face, nothing had changed but everything had changed. In them moments they were both two years younger, praying for one last chance at life while begging for the release of death. Her screams abruptly stopped however when she felt his frail arms wrap round her.

The boy would never be able to describe exactly what he was feeling in that moment, there was an explosion of emotion then almost as quickly as it came it was gone and he was left with one feeling: fear. 

She sobbed quietly into his chest for what felt like hours, after some time though she stepped back the hints of a smile lit up her face. "Don't just stand out there idiot." Kido smiled even more as Kano stepped into the hallway. A light purple was painted across the walls and the floor was a soft beige, it was a bright and welcoming entrance and Kano looked completely out of place. So much so that Kido had to stifle a laugh at how ridiculous it all looked. 

He stood there trying to absorb it all, as Kido walked into the kitchen, he followed silently. The first thing he noticed was the calender, a bright red circle highlighted the date: August 15th.


	5. Seto and Marry

She was a bundle of white, the essence of innocence and hope in the dark.

He was her prince, saving her from solitude while she saved him from a monster.

It seemed to them both that no matter what happened there was always a monster, no longer was this horror in the form of a crimson-eyed snake. Now it was in the form of memories. Mary spent most of her days amongst the flowers, weaving them through her flowing hair and moulding them into crowns and trinkets which she delicately placed on Seto. He spent his days working and staying with Mary, no longer were the days of adventures and a repeating summer with the mekakushi dan.

Walking hand in hand through the summer blossoms and emerald grass, the sun beamed down upon the pair, they were silenced by a reminder of the date. August 15th. 

There was no escape from the day, every year it rolled around but this time it was different, this time there was no Kano, Kido, Momo. There was no more Shintaro, Ene and Konoha. Instead there was just a loud silence, a phone that never rung. No way to tell who was still alive. Seto knew Ene and Konoha were no more, instead they had been replaced by their former selves, Kano had been lost to the pain, no one had heard from him since the haze had ended, every day Seto waited for a sign but the line remained quiet. Someone else had returned though, their red-scarfed hero. Ayano.

It was early in the morning as Seto and Mary walked through the forest that he heard a ringing, pulling out his phone he noticed the name "Kido" upon the screen. Answering it rapidly he immediately heard the voice of a ghost. It wasn't the familiar female voice of Kido, it was the whisper of a blond haired boy.


End file.
